


Things You Can't Forget

by graciegirl2001



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team- Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Wilbur Soot- Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Memory Loss, Other, Sad Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), exiled tommy, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciegirl2001/pseuds/graciegirl2001
Summary: In which the last of Ghostbur's memories slip away, and Tommy loses his last friend in the world.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	Things You Can't Forget

When Tommy wakes everything feels relatively normal. The slats of his makeshift bed are still hard and uncomfortable. Everything smells of old smoke, likely from the furnaces in the other room. He is cramped, and cold and it is just like any other day in exile. Except for Ghostbur. Normally the strange, yet friendly entity would be hovering over him at this point, wishing him good morning and rambling about some unrelated topic. 

_Would you like some Blue Tommy?_

_What are we going to do today Tommy?_

_I was thinking about inviting our friend Technoblade over for lunch, Tommy!_

But everything is quiet. 

His first thought is that Ghostbur had paid a visit to L’manburg, to visit his friends or take more pictures. But Ghostbur probably would have told him if he planned to trek back. 

_I’ll only be gone for a while Tommy._

_Should I say hello to Tubbo for you Tommy?_

Tommy finds himself missing Ghostbur’s presence, as odd as it was to have your mind-wiped, dead floating brother around. 

He checks in the next room. Empty. 

“Maybe he wanted to try out sleeping in my tent,” Tommy mumbles to himself. “I did work hard on it after all, someone might as well put it to use.”

But upon checking, the haphazardly crafted tent is empty and untouched.

“Poor fool probably wandered into the Nether and got lost.” Tommy chuckles at the thought. That would be on brand for his ghost friend. Tommy turns to go back and check on his to-do list for the day when he stops, catching something in the corner of his eye. He sighs in relief despite himself. 

“You had me worried for a second there pal,” Tommy says, making his way to the lake’s edge where Ghostbur is sitting, feet kicking back and forth in the water. “You didn’t wake me up this morning, and I was worried you got lost.” 

Ghostbur turns. Small waves lap against the shore through his translucent skin. He considers his words.

“I’m sorry… but do I know you?"

Tommy feels his stomach drop. He chuckles nervously. “What? Aw you’re trying to pull one over on me aren’t you Ghostbur? Ha!”

Tommy waits for a reaction that doesn’t come. 

“Well… you got me!” He waits. “Is that what you were looking for? I admit I’ve been pranked!”

Ghostbur seems to be searching his expression, mouth set in a concerned line. 

Tommy feels inexplicable panic rising within him. “No. No you remember me. It’s me Ghostbur! Tommy! Big T! Big man Tommyinnit!”

Ghostbur shakes his head slowly. “I’m sorry… I-... I’m not sure-”

“We were exiled together! Twice now! You stick with me no matter what! C’mon now! Will? Wilbie? Mr. President?” He drops to the ground beside Ghostbur, who jumps at the movement. Tommy searches his brain.

“Hey! Lads on Tour! You remember Lads on Tour now don’t you Ghostbur?” Tommy reaches for his shoulders, and Ghostbur pulls away and his hands slip through. 

“I don’t… I’m sorry… I can’t seem to remember…” Ghostbur replies, pain in his voice. “It’s all so dark, I want to remember but I can’t…”

No. No. This has to be some kind of cruel joke. If he could only trigger something. He couldn’t have forgotten…

“Well you’ve got to remember something,” Tommy pleads, desperate. “You died! You had a son, Fundy! And, and there was the van… and, and… Pogtopia! Do you remember Pogtopia?”

Ghostbur floats further away, clearly distressed. “No. I don’t remember anything. I don’t remember who you are. Please just let me be,” he says, voice faint.

“Do you remember L’manburg Will?” Tommy’s breath catches in his throat. The song? “I heard there was a special place…” He continues to sing, but Ghostbur merely puts his hands over his ears.

“I-”

Tears sting his eyes. “Wilbur?”

“It’s all gone.”

“Wilbur… you really don’t remember me?”

Ghostbur pauses staring at him intently. “You’re… important somehow. I know I should remember. But I can’t. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Tommy sinks back to his knees, and Ghostbur floats beyond sight. He pulls out a handful of lapis, pressing it to his chest.

So that’s it. 

Now, after everything, Tommyinnit is… alone. 


End file.
